FLCL: That One Night
by Lettuce Prey
Summary: Continuing on from Ninamori's admission to Naota of her cheating in Episode 3, what might have happened...harmless smut


FORMAL JARGON-TYPE STUFF  
  
This is an 'R' rated fic between Naota and Ninamori. Yes, they're only 12, but hell, if the Japanese can do it and sell it, then I can do it for free. I am not profiting from this fic or these characters whatsoever, and they are owned by Gainax Studios of Japan.  
  
HEADLINE/CONTENT WARNING  
  
This is a story-driven smut one-shot. Filled with graphic smutty goodness, so don't read any further if you don't want to be offended. OOC, but since when is any smut in character? Smut in this fic includes petting, manual, and oral stimulation. Please Read and Review, flame me if you want, but my inbox is lined with asbestos. And don't bother telling me that I'm going to hell, I already know that. ;)  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
A FLCL/Furi Kuri/Fooly Cooly fanfic by Lettuce Prey  
  
  
  
That One Night  
  
  
  
Naota wasn't quite sure how to react to this. Ninamori was still grinning at him, her revelations about fixing the casting votes just seemed so out of character for her, but he instinctively knew she wasn't lying. Suddenly, her smile vanished, replaced by an expression that he couldn't quite figure out. She looked nervous for some reason, but also very determined. His forehead wrinkled in confusion as she reached up and took off her glasses.  
  
"Naota-kun," she said quietly. "Did you mean it when you said we wouldn't tell anyone about me being here tonight?"  
  
"Of course," Naota blurted. "People might say wierd stuff if they knew."  
  
Ninamori seemed even more nervous then, but she bit her lip and gently dropped her glasses to the floor. "Well, if we're really not going to tell anyone, let's try something."  
  
Naota's face registered his confusion, but then his eyes widened as she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his. After a moment, Ninamori pulled back, staring at him with her deep blue eyes. She moved forward for another kiss, and this time, Naota was a willing participant, raising one hand to stroke her cheek as their lips met again. They kissed for almost a full minute, and when she again broke the contact, both of them were breathing a bit irregularly. "Eri..." Naota mumbled. "What..."  
  
Ninamori licked her lips and seemed to be gathering her courage. "Naota, it's just...well, I like you. I'm not saying we should have sex or anything...Even if we could, I don't think we should now...But I want to...you know, experiment. I want to find out what a boy is like, and find out what I'm like to a boy. You understand?"  
  
His brain on the verge of shutting down, Naota could only nod. Ninamori took a deep breath, and began to unbutton her pajama top. When she made it to the last button, she moved from a kneeling position to sitting Indian-style next to him. A crimson blush stained her cheeks as she faced him. "You...you can look...if you want to."  
  
Naota gulped nervously. This had most definitely not been on his list of things that he would have expected. However, he wasn't about to pass an opportunity like this up. He had very strong curiousties about the opposite sex, and he also knew the kind of trust that Ninamori must have had in him to even think of doing this. He didn't want to hurt her, and he was interested. Slowly, he reached out and pulled the flaps of her pajama shirt open.  
  
Ninamori was just about to ask what was going on when she saw Naota reach for her, and she focused on his face. As the cool night air hit her bare skin, she was a bit worried to see him begin to blink repeatedly. "Naota-kun? What...what is it?"  
  
Naota swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Ninamori...you're...they're...they're very pretty." He was worried about how lame that sounded, but he saw a tiny smile appear on her face and figured it was a good thing to say. "I mean it. They're real nice."  
  
"Thanks," Ninamori said, and she smiled a bit larger. "You...you're the first person who's ever seen them." Exhaling deeply, she shrugged the shirt off and pulled her arms out of the sleeves, leaving her nude from the waist up. She blushed again at seeing Naota's obvious interest, and then caught a hint of surprise in his face. "What?"  
  
Naota motioned to her chest. "When you blushed...it went all the way down to the top of your..." He hesitated, not wanting to offend her by using some moronic slang word. "...Your breasts."  
  
She couldn't stop herself from looking down at her chest, and she also couldn't hold in a giggle when she saw he was telling the truth. "I never noticed that before. Huh."  
  
Naota was blushing a tad himself, now, staring at her exposed flesh. "Do you...want me to take off my shirt?"  
  
Ninamori nodded. "Yep. I mean, I know what boys look like without their shirts on, from swimming pools, but...if you don't mind..."  
  
Naota shook his head vehemently. "No! I don't mind!" And he had to fumble madly to keep his hat from coming off as he ripped his shirt over his head. He tossed the shirt in the floor, and the two sat there, both naked from the waist up. "Um...So, what now?"  
  
Ninamori smiled, but she blushed, and Naota was again entranced to see the redness flash down her cheeks all the way to the tops of her breasts. "Can I..." and she blushed some more, "Can I...touch...you?"  
  
"Uh...sure," Naota agreed. She hesitantly reached out and laid her hand over his chest, feeling his heart beat under her palm. Naota gulped as a tingling feeling raced up his spine at her touch.  
  
"Oooh..." Ninamori whispered. "Your skin is so warm..."  
  
"My dad says I've been like that since I was a baby," Naota replied.  
  
"It's nice," Ninamori said. She left her hand over the left side of his chest, feeling the thump against her palm speed up as she brought her other hand up and lightly touched his right nipple. She looked up and saw his eyes blinking rapidly again. "How does that feel?"  
  
"I don't know..." Naota answered. "It's strange, but it's kinda nice...it's okay."  
  
Over the next few minutes, NInamori continued to stroke Naota's chest. He was now leaning against the wall, and she was again kneeling with her legs tucked beneath her. Suddenly, though, she blinked and stopped touching him, instead leaning up against the wall beside him. Naota looked at her. "What?"  
  
Ninamori blushed again. "You...you can touch me now...if you want to, I mean."  
  
"Um..." Naota blushed himself. "I...I don't know what...I mean, how to..."  
  
Ninamori smiled and took his hand in hers. "Just touch me where I touched you. The nipple is really sensitive, and so is that little circle around it." She leaned her head back against the wall as she moved his hand to her left breast. As his fingers made contact, she sighed. "Mmm...yeah...like that, Naota-kun..."  
  
Naota could hardly believe what was going on, here he was with Ninamori, both of them topless, and now he was touching her breast. The small portion of his brain still able to use logic told him to follow her directions, so he began caressing her gently, amazed at how soft her skin was. He reached up and took her other nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing carefully.  
  
"Hhhmmm..." Ninamori moaned quietly as he touched her, and she felt her heart beating faster. Naota grew more confident when she murmured encouragements, and an idea suddenly broke into his mind. It's not so weird, he reasoned. Women do it all the time.  
  
"Eri?"  
  
Ninamori opened the eyes she'd closed and saw Naota looking at her, blushing himself now. "Yes?"  
  
Naota licked his lips as his mouth suddenly went dry. "Can I...uh...I...do you mind if I...kiss...them?"  
  
Ninamori smiled as her heart began to race faster. "No, I don't mind at all. Go ahead..." Her bottom lip quivered as she watched Naota bend his head to her chest, unaware that he'd not actually asked her permission for what he intended to do. Her eyes widened and she let out a long, soft moan as she felt his lips close around her right nipple and he began to gently suck on it. "Huuurrrhhhh...." Her fingers clawed into the bedsheets as she began to breathe faster. "Naota...oh, that feels good..."  
  
Naota smirked mentally as he felt her nipple growing even harder in his mouth. He flicked his tounge over it and was rewarded with another moan. He kept that up for a minute before he moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment, and when he was finished, Ninamori was breathing very heavily, a thin sheen of sweat on her face. "So..." He couldn't keep the smugness completely out of his voice at first, but it quickly abandoned him, leaving nervousness again in its place. "Was...was there anything else that you wanted to..."  
  
Ninamori didn't blush much this time, but she did gulp. "I want you...to touch me." She took a deep breath and unbuttoned the waist of her pajama pants, then began to blush furiously as she started to slide them down her trim legs. "Um...here. I want you to touch me...here."  
  
Naota was now officially at the point of his brain locking up. He watched mutely as Ninamori pushed the pants down to her ankles with one hand, holding the other hand over her groin, then she kicked the pajamas onto the floor as she lay back. He looked at her face, and she was biting her lip hard, her face and upper chest deep red. He traced his eyes down her body, her soft shoulders, her small but well-formed breasts, her slender waist, her widening hips, and her well-muscled runners legs. Suddenly realizing how uncomfortable she had to be, Naota stood up and hooked his thumbs into his own bottoms, then hesitated and walked over to the door, sliding the small lock into place. It wouldn't really keep anyone out, but it might give them time to dive under the covers if his dad tried to come in. He came back to the side of the bed, and, blushing crimson himself, turned away from Ninamori and pulled down his shorts. Stepping out of them, he then sat down on the bed next to her legs and took a deep breath.  
  
Ninamori calmed down a bit as she realized that he was going to let her go first this time, and she sat up, tucking her legs underneath her again as Naota looked away for a moment until she had herself situated. He slowly moved his hand away from his crotch, and she was reassured to see him blush just as much as she had. "Well, if you want to see it..."  
  
Ninamori looked down and saw the first penis she'd ever seen. She could see the small organ was pointing up toward the top bunk, and she watched intently as it throbbed with the beat of Naota's heart. "Can I..." She looked up to see Naota nodding, and she hesitantly reached down and touched it, hearing his sharp intake of breath as she did so. "How does that feel, Naota?" she asked, not realizing that she'd dropped the 'kun'.  
  
"Strange..." he whispered. "It feels...it feels...I don't know, but it feels good...Keep doing it..." He laid back slowly, his head almost touching the wall.  
  
Ninamori nodded as her breathing quickened, and she continued to stroke it. After a few moments, she remember something she'd read in a human sexuality book. Taking a deep breath, she used her small hand to make a fist around Naota's penis and grasped it tightly, then began to move her fist up and down. She heard Naota groan and felt his body shake slightly. "Is this okay?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah..." Naota said, barely able to form words. "Don't stop..."  
  
Ninamori took him at his word and began to move her fist up and down faster and faster. Naota's breathing got more and more ragged each second, then suddenly his entire body stiffened and he threw his forearm over his mouth. A muffled moan that would have been very loud still escaped, and Ninamori was surprised to feel the organ throb in her hand. After a few seconds, it seemed to be over, and Naota's breathing began to slow down. She let go of his shaft a bit reluctantly, then leaned over him. "Naota? Naota, did I do something wrong?"  
  
Naota's eyes were wide, and his breath was coming in panting gasps. "No, you...I...that was the most amazing thing...I ever felt..."  
  
"Really?" Ninamori's eyes grew wide. "I think it's called an 'orgasm'...was it your first one?"  
  
Naota could only nod. "Definitely."  
  
Ninamori bit her lip again. "So...it was nice?"  
  
Naota manged to sit up, still breathing heavy. "It was...I don't know how to describe it, Eri...I didn't know anything could feel like that..."  
  
"I don't think I've ever had one," Ninamori offered.  
  
Naota's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "You mean...you want me to..."  
  
She nodded. "Please." She laid back on the bed, and as Naota moved toward her, she moved her hand and spread her legs.  
  
Naota's brain completely shut down at this point, every fiber of his being was solely concentrated on the place between Ninamori's legs. He'd never even seen a picture in one of his grandfather's HUSTLER's, so he was totally unprepared for the sight that now presented itself. A slight bulge above the whole thing had a few wispy strands of purple hair growing from it, and below that was a vertical slit that opened as she spread her legs. There were two fleshy outside parts, then two narrower parts inside them, along with a tiny little bump that sat right above a small opening. As he got closer, he could see a sheen of moisture on the inside folds, and also on the opening. He licked his lips as he stared at it. "Is there...some way you want me to...touch...you?" He asked.  
  
Ninamori swallowed hard. "The little nub there...It's called a 'clitoris'...Rub it, but be real gentle...I tried rubbing it a few times, but it hurts if you do it too rough."  
  
Naota nodded, then lay down in between her spread legs, supporting his weight on his left arm. Reaching up with his right hand, he gently stroked the little nubbin, and was surprised to hear Ninamori moan louder than she had yet. "Oh, yes, Naota-kun...just like that...keep doing it that way..." She became silent as Naota kept lightly rubbing her clitoris, but he began to softly rub it in a circle, and he wasn't surprised to hear her begin to breathe faster and faster in and out. He figured if her experience was anything like his, that she was getting close to having an orgasm, so he didn't stop, and instead rubbed faster and slightly harder. Suddenly, her entire body shuddered violently and she began to tremble, a few seconds later, she went very limp and began panting. Naota quit rubbing her clitoris and looked up toward her head, and after a minute, she opened her eyes.  
  
"You were right, Naota...I've never felt anything that good before..." She blushed deep red again. "...Thank you..."  
  
Naota blushed himself and smiled goofily. "Uh...you're welcome." As she lay there in her post-climax bliss, Naota suddenly had another idea. "Uh...Eri...do you trust me?"  
  
Ninamori nodded at him. "You know I do. Why?"  
  
Naota took a deep breath, unable to believe that he was actually going to do this. "Then...close your eyes."  
  
Ninamori lay her head back on the pillow cautiously, not comprehending what was about to happen to her. She felt Naota's arms move under her thighs and his hands reach around to the tops of them, pulling her legs farther apart. She felt his warm breath against her butt...Her eyes shot open as she realized just what he intended, and she quite wisely grabbed the pillow from underneath her head and stuffed it over her face.  
  
Ninamori's use of the pillow turned out to be a very intelligent move, because as soon as Naota's tounge made contact with her sensitive flesh, a cry of pure rapture tore out of her mouth, as white-hot pleasure ripped through her entire body. Naota had made the first lick of her opening and the surrounding area hesitantly, but the taste of her moisture and the alluring scent of her had made him lose what little composure he had left, and he began rapidly licking her over and over from the bottom of her opening up to her clitoris. Ninamori was crying out almost nonstop, the pillow over her face the only thing that kept her from being heard. Never, she thought hazily, had she imagined something could feel so good it was almost painful instead. Then she felt Naota's lips wrap around her clitoris as he began to gently suck it, and she couldn't think anymore.  
  
A final wavering cry exploded from Ninamori's lips, the more-than-noticeable volume of it luckily deadened by an ambulance that just happend to be roaring by, its lights and sirens drowning out her final sounds of passion. Naota, however, didn't stop, not until Ninamori, panting, gently pulled his head away from her center. Once seperated from her, Naota's reasoning ability returned, and he saw her blushing the deepest red he'd seen all night, a thin sheen of sweat covering her entire body, her eyes still glazed with the feelings his lips and tongue had invoked in her. He couldn't help grinning, he knew she'd enjoyed it.  
  
"Naota..." She fell heavily back onto the bed, and he crawled up beside her and propped himself up on one arm. "That was beyond anything...even earlier...I never thought I could feel...Oh, it was unbelievable..." She reached up and touched his cheek. "Thank you, again..."  
  
Naota sighed and nodded, then got up and pulled on his shorts and t-shirt. He picked up her pajamas and then sat on the edge of the bed and put them on her, pulling the pants up her legs and buttoning them, then raising her still-weak body to a seated position and placing her arms in the sleeves of the shirt. By the time he was finished, she'd regained enough strength to button it herself, and afterward, they sat there for a few minutes, staring out the window.  
  
"So...what now?" Naota voiced the question that was on both their minds.  
  
"Now..." Ninamori sighed contentedly. "Now we go to sleep, silly." She could see he was about to speak again, and she turned away, pulling the sheets back before she faced him again. "The other, it's all right. We'll be fine." She laid down in the bed, then smiled wickedly. "We just might have to do this every once in a while, is all."  
  
Naota grinned himself, then pulled a futon out from underneat the bed and took the top sheet for himself. He walked over and turned off the light, then laid down to sleep. "Good night, Eri," he said, but the regular breathing from the bed told him she was already asleep. Oh, well, he thought, as he drifted off himself.  
  
The End. 


End file.
